Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device using a light emitting diode (LED) with an improved light uniformity and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An applicable range of the liquid crystal display device (LCD) and the organic light emitting display device (OLED) which have been widely used until now is gradually expanded.
Due to advantages of the liquid crystal display device and the organic light emitting display device such as a high resolution screen, a small thickness, and light-weight, the liquid crystal display device and the organic light emitting display device are widely applied to screens of everyday electronic devices such as mobile phones or notebooks and the application range thereof is gradually expanded.
However, the liquid crystal display device and the organic light emitting display device have a limitation in reducing a size of a bezel area which is visibly recognized by a user as an area in which an image is not displayed. For example, in the case of the liquid crystal display device, a sealant needs to be used to seal the liquid crystal and bond an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Thus, there is a limitation in reducing the size of the bezel area. Further, in the case of the organic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting element which is formed of an organic material is vulnerable to moisture or oxygen so that an encapsulating unit needs to be disposed to protect the organic light emitting element. Therefore, there is a limitation in reducing the size of the bezel area. Specifically, it is difficult to implement a very large screen by one panel. Therefore, when the very large screen is implemented by disposing a plurality of liquid crystal display panels or a plurality of organic light emitting display panels in the form of tiles, bezel areas between adjacent panels may be visibly recognized by the user.
A display device including an LED has been suggested as an alternative to this. Since the LED is formed of an inorganic material, rather than an organic material, reliability is excellent so that a lifespan thereof is longer than the liquid crystal display device or the organic light emitting display device. Further, the LED is suitable for a very large screen because it has a fast lighting speed, low power consumption, and excellent stability due to high impact resistance and displays an image having high luminance.
In order to manufacture a display device including such an LED, a process of growing an LED on a wafer, transferring the LED on the wafer onto a donor, and then transferring the LED which is transferred onto the donor onto a substrate of a display device is used.